


Stave of the self harm?

by ashped15



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kindness, Mentioned Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashped15/pseuds/ashped15
Summary: Based on the quote from the eleventh doctor "so, what do you do around here to stave of the, you know, self harm"Roroy is worried that The Doctor would say that and thinks some thi is going on. He hasn't forgotten all this time.Based during the power of three.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rory Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stave of the self harm?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based during the power of three as a deleted scene between Rory and The Doctor. Rory is worried that something is going on. After all, why would he mention self harm if everything was fine.

"Doctor, can I have a quick word with you, in private pleaee?" Rory sensed The Doctor was off. 

"Sure, be right there, nurse boy." The Doctor knew it was serious but he doesn't like serious so he tries to lighten the mood as best he can. 

"What is is Rory the racing car?" 

"Doctor, this is serious. You need to be serious." Rory remarked, for once acting like his father (in law, but still). The Doctor mumbled some Gallifreyan words of which Rory is sure are swear words he has heard before.

"Sorry Rory." The Doctor started to sound more serious. 

"Its alright, now I just thought, you do know I'm a nurse, well of course you do or else you wouldn't call me 'nurse boy'" Rory started... "It's just, and please feel free to correct me **_if_** I'm wrong... But it's just that no one would make a remark about self harm if they didn't, you know self harm, or at least have a past. So pleaee Doctor, answer me truthfully, I promise I won't tell Amy, have you been self harming?" Rory hated asking that question, almost hoping he would lie if it were true, but he wouldn't be doing his job properly if he didn't try and help. 

" I... I... Urm... Well... Maybe." It seemed as though it was an almost desperate cry for help.

" I'm so so so so sorry, Rory." he sounded ashamed. 

"Hay you, there is nothing to be ashamed of, or sorry. We all do stuff we regret. I just need to know why, why do you do this" Rory asked so professionally. 

"Because, you all die or leave me or even forget. And it kills me slowly each time. I don't want to lose you two but I know I will, and I will be alone and I will have nothing to do so I'm preparing for that to happen. Pleaee never leave me by choice." he sounded desperate to be lived almost. And who can blame him.

" Of course not Doctor, I would not leave you. We will travel with you forever. But you need help. I'm not going to force you to stop right away, but I can help you slowly stop."

"Thank you, for being so understanding. Everyone else request to leave after this. Thank you for staying....and for offering to help." The Doctor seemed much more clam.

"Of course Doc, I don't think I could ever leave anyone like this, but you, you are special. You are much more delicate. That's probably why you do it. Because your scared, and hurt. But I am here for you. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of short story, but I like it. It realky shows the dynamic between the two of them. I hope you enjoyed.  
> Also, I have a Doctor Who fan account on Instagram @doctor_who_fan_whovian so please follow if you enjoy  
> ;)


End file.
